Reincarnate
by BlazeKnight
Summary: Touya is actually the reincarnation of Ranma Saotome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Ranma ½

Chapter 1: Death & Rebirth

Ranma Saotome was seen flying from somewhere. 'Why do I have to go through this everyday of my life? I endured the cat fist and even mastered it and the battle with Saffron and Herb, I wish I could just die, At least I'll have some peace.' thought Ranma. Little did Ranma know that Murphy's Law was going to do something to him. Ranma was heading straight for pile of sharp metal poles. Ranma landed on them, the poles pierced through him, through his internal organs. Not missing a single one(organs).

'At least I'll have some peace now' thought Ranma before feeling the last of his life force fade.

Kami-sama of course wouldn't grant him peace. Using his power he took Ranma's soul and placed it in another body. "Ranma, I won't give you peace yet." Mused Kami-sama to himself.

16 years later…

A young man around the age of 16 woke up in the middle of the night. He had just experienced one of the worst nightmares in his life. He dreamt that a girl around the age of 16 had brought a huge mallet on him calling him a "Pervert". A girl who would use him for a scam to get money. A purple haired Amazon always trying to drug him and could turn to a cat. A man in a white gi with glasses and a piece of cloth to cover his bald head, and would turn to a panda. A boy around the same age as he always trying to kill him and would turn to a piglet. An okonamiyaki chef trying to claim him to be his fiancé. A samurai wannabe trying to kill him, with an insane mind. A gymnast also with an insane mind trying to claim him. A guy with glasses hiding multiple weapons with very poor eyesight, and would turn into a duck. A very old and very perverted man. Finally a very old, very crafty and skillful elder Amazon.

The man just thought about it. He always seems to shudder whenever he thought about this. He has been dreaming the same nightmares when he found out that his sister is the Card Captor.

The man went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked at himself and studied his figure. He has brown hair with a slight red tinge. Brown eyes, an athletic figure, about 5"6 – 5"8. He is Touya Kinomoto, son of Fujitaka Kinomoto, currently a Professor at a university. Son of Nadashiko Kinomoto, deceased. Older brother of Sakura Kinomoto, who is currently holder of the Clow Cards. He attends Tomoeda high school, while Sakura attends Tomoeda elementary. Touya decided to go back to bed and block out those dreams.

Touya (who was dressed in his school uniform) and Fujitaka (dressed in his work clothes) were having breakfast. Then they heard a shout from upstairs, "I'm gonna be late!" Touya gave a sigh, it was his sister's usual habit to get as much sleep until the last possible minute then rush until she makes it to school. Sakura came down in a blur and started to eat like there was no tomorrow. "I'm done" said Touya as he placed his dishes in the sink. When Touya turned around he saw Sakura had already placed her dishes in the sink and rushed out the door. Then he notices that Sakura had left her bento. "Touya could you bring Sakura's lunch, she left while she hurried out" said Fujitaka with a kind smile. Touya sighed and took his and Sakura's bento, then walked out the door. Touya checked his watch he had about 30 minutes to reach school. Touya, instead of usually taking his bike, leaped and landed on the fence and started to walk to school. When he arrived he knew he wouldn't make it up to the third floor where his classroom is. So he looked for his classroom window. He found it open, then without warning he did an astounding jump and made it in. Everyone in the classroom were surprised when they saw Touya enter through the window of a third floor classroom. That was when the teacher came when Touya seated himself.

"Mind telling me how you did that?" asked a Yukito. Yukito is Touya's best friend. He has silver hair, red brown eyes, glasses, and almost the same height and build as Touya.

"Later at lunch" whispered Touya as the Teacher started checking attendance.

Later at lunch…

Sakura was eating with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji and rival/friend Li Shoaran (this is after Mei Ling leaves). "Sakura why aren't you eating your lunch?" asked Tomoyo politely as she opened her bento. "um… well…you see I left my lunch at home while I was rushing here" answered Sakura while twiddling her fingers. When Sakura's stomach gave a growl her bento plopped down on her lap. Everyone turned to see Touya and Yukito. "Sakura you left your lunch and dad told me to bring it" said Touya. "Uh…thanks Touya" thanked Sakura as she started to unwrap her lunch. "Mind if we eat with you?" asked Yukito with his trademark smile. Li just turned red, so did Sakura but they didn't answer. "We don't mind" answered Tomoyo for the two. Touya and Yukito unwrapped their own lunch and started to eat. "So, would you like to tell me how you did a three storey jump?" asked Yukito. Sakura, Li and Tomoyo didn't quite clearly understand but kept quiet. "Don't know, it just seem to come 2nd nature to me" was Touya's only replied. Li looked at Sakura who nodded and started to sense if something was happening to Touya. "Sakura if you're planning on trying on sensing something be a little bit more discreet 'cause I can feel what your doing a mile away and try to limit your magic, its very potent" said Touya as he finished his meal.

Sakura was speechless, not only did her brother sense what she was doing but was also able to identify the magnitude of her magic. "Well, time to head back to class" said Touya as he got up. Yukito made around the fence separating the high school area from the elementary. Touya on the other hand just leaped over it like it was nothing. Sakura, Li and Tomoyo found it inhumanly possible to jump about 50 – 60ft high.

"What do you think?" asked Sakura to Li with a hint of seriousness in her voice. "We'll have to try to keep an eye on Touya, I didn't like the energy I felt from him" said Li. "I'll also ask Kero about this, he might know about what's going on" said Sakura. They all agreed to try and keep track of Touya who seemed to display super human abilities.

Later in Sakura's Room…

"Sakura did you feel anything strange? I couldn't exactly pinpoint where this strange energy is coming from" asked Kero. "I felt something strange from Touya, do you know what it could be Kero?". "No I've never something like, we better be careful around Touya, who knows what it could be".

Then they heard a shout "Sakura, Touya could you come down for a few minutes?" requested Fujitaka. Sakura and Touya then came down at the same time. "Kids, seeing that its going to be summer break soon, I was planning to visit an old friend. He's a chiropractor in Nermina, Tokyo. His name his Ono Tofu" Said Fujitaka "Would you like to come along, you can also bring a friend or two if you like" he continued.

"Sure I don't mind, I'll call Yukito" said Touya as he went for the phone. "I'll go as well" said Sakura as she went to get the cordless. 'Better invite Li and Tomoyo' thought Sakura as she dialed her friend's number. "Hello? Daidouji residence" answered Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, its Sakura, we're going on a trip during summer and dad said I can invite a friend or two" said Sakura. "Alright I'll come along" answered Tomoyo cheerfully. "Ok, see you then" said Sakura

Then Sakura dropped the phone and dialed Li's number. "Hello?" answered Li. "Li, its Sakura, we're going on a trip and dad said I can invite a friend to come along" said Sakura. "I'll come" said Li before dropping the phone.

Back in Sakura's room…

"What?!" shouted Kero. "He was able to sense the magnitude of your power so casually and was able to jump as high as the jump card" Kero continued. Sakura just nodded at the statement. "Hmmmm" Kero then started to think. "We better do a reading" said Kero.

Sakura took out her Clow Cards and started her reading the way Kero had taught her. When the reading was done, they found some of the answers they were looking for. "It seems that Touya is a reincarnation of someone, but the reason or who the person is cannot be seen" said Kero as Sakura keeps her cards in the Book of the Clow.

"Try to keep an eye on Touya as much as you can" said Kero as he started to communicate with the Clow Cards. Sakura left Kero to meditate and started to think. Something was wrong with Touya and she knew it. If Touya is a reincarnation, why is that? Sakura just wants to know why. She sighs and falls asleep hoping nothing bad will happen to Touya. Things although will get a whole lot worse when they reach Nermina.

A/N: How do you like it? Give me some suggestions and try to improve my story. R&R Please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the story line

Tolinus: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been pretty hectic.

For a refresher read the previous chapter.

Chapter 2: A Second Reading

The next day….

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Fujitaka asked

"Yes" was the chorused reply

"Alright let's go" with that Fujitaka started the car and drove off.

In the back seats of the car sat Li, Tomoyo and Sakura. In the front sat Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka.

'Nermina, I wonder how everyone is doing there.' The son of Fujitaka thought

Touya's ears heard his sister and her friends whispering among themselves.

"_Are you sure something's wrong with your brother? He is an athlete after all." _whispered Tomoyo

Touya smiled as he heard this. 'She reminds me of Kasumi.'

"_Tomoyo didn't you see him at school? He jumped a 60 foot fence." _Touya heard his sister say

"_Well, we can't be sure, its best if we do another reading about him later."_

"_Thanks for coming Syoa-chan."_

"_No problem Saku-chan."_

Touya smiled again. 'Looks like Sakura has a boyfriend now.'

The Kinomoto family and their friends decided to stay at a motel for the night before continuing their trip.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were bunked together. Fujitaka, Yukito and Touya were together in the neighboring room.

In Sakura, Li and Tomoyo's bedroom…

Kero was sitting on the bed while Syaoran and Sakura were going to do a reading with the Sakura cards. Tomoyo brought out her camera to record their actions. When Sakura and Syaoran were done with the incantation and placing the cards in the formation they were exhausted.

"I'm exhausted" sighed Sakura

"How can we be tired after doing just one reading?" Syaoran asked to Kero

Kero sat down and thought for a moment.

"It seems that something is affecting your reading on Touya." The little teddy bear said

"How can that be? Touya gave up his magic to save Yue." Tomoyo said

"Well, magic is only one thing that can affect your reading. The other thing that can affect your reading if the person you're trying to read is full of chaos." Kero explained.

Sakura looked at the cards that were brought out. She noticed something was very different from her first reading of her brother.

"Wait a minute; these cards didn't appear when I did a reading on Touya before." Sakura pointed out

Tomoyo, Syaoran and Kero all looked at the cards.

The cards that were brought out were: Return, Fight, Power, Dash, Jump, Sword, Shield, Light, Dark and Hope.

"Strange, it seems the cards you two drew are mostly powerful ones." Tomoyo said

"Though we drew the cards, I can't seem to decipher its meaning." Syaoran said

"Same with me." Sakura said

"What do you think it means Kero?" the raven black haired girl asked

Kero hovered over the cards for a minute trying to decipher the meaning of the cards.

"I got it!" the yellow teddy bear exclaimed

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked

"I think I deciphered the meaning of these cards." Kero answered

"Well spit it out already." Syaoran snapped

"Fine!" Kero snapped back

Kero then started to explain the meaning of the cards.

"First of all, the return card. It seems that Touya is regaining memories of his past life as well as any other knowledge or training he had in his past life. Second, the fight card, it seems that in Touya's past life he was a great fighter. Next, the power, dash and jump card, Touya is extremely powerful, fast and could jump incredible heights. Then there's the sword and shield card, Touya would defend people always and would only kill if necessary. Now, the light and dark, he has a good heart but he was living a life of despair. Finally, he had hope that he would get out of the despair of his life"

Kero was silent after his explanation. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo digested everything Kero had explained. After a few minutes of silence, Sakura spoke up.

"Do you think that my brother will change into a completely person?"

"It's a possibility." Kero answered

Sakura stood up and left the room in a hurry.

"Sakura, wait!"

Syaoran immediately ran after her, leaving Tomoyo and Kero.

"I hope she's alright" Tomoyo hoped

Kero just stayed silent.

Sakura ran, she didn't care where she was going. She just ran, after a few minutes of running, Sakura sank down to her knees and started to cry. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Syaoran smiling at her warmly.

"Syaoran, I…I…don't want my brother to change" she said as she cried on Syaoran's shirt

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure that Touya won't change, he loves you and your dad so much to change into someone else. Even he does change, he'll still be your brother." The Chinese boy replied softly

Sakura stopped crying a little and looked up at her boyfriend's face

"You think so?" asked the card mistress

"I know so. Now let's get back to our room, it's getting pretty late." Syaoran replied

"Thanks Syao-chan." Thanked Sakura as she gave Syaoran a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up.

Syaoran smiled and stood up. He and Sakura walked back to their room hand in hand.

A/N: Okay, chose who would Touya/Ranma fight or spar with first when he gets back to Nermina.

Happosai

Ryoga

Mousse

Kuno

Cologne

Genma

R & R Please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for the storyline

Chapter 3: Touya's Fight with Ryoga

After spending the night at a motel we find our group just entering Nermina, the Mecca of martial artist. What the Sakura and the others noticed was that there were a lot of buildings and streets that were covered in potholes and were being repaired at the moment.

"What happened here?" Tomoyo asked

Touya smiled and answered "This was due because of a bunch of martial artists."

Fujitaka picked up from there "There was a bunch of martial artists who arrived here a year ago. The famous of them all was Ranma Saotome who had died recently. He was found dead in a construction site. His body fully impaled with metal spikes."

A/N: When Ranma died, Kami – sama immediately transferred Ranma's soul into another body and sped up time so Touya is the same age Ranma died.

"So what happened after that?" Sakura asked hesitantly

"Well, the Nermina became a sea of chaos. A lot of martial artist started to fight, blaming each other for his death." Fujitaka continued

"Seemed like he had a lot of friends." Stated Syaoran

"Not really, a lot of people here only came to see Ranma either to kill him, marry him or both." Touya remarked

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero and even Yukito had looks of shock etched on their faces. Fujitaka on the other hand just looked at his son curiously. Later, Fujitaka and the others booked to stay in a hotel while they stayed in Nermina. He gave spare key to Touya as well as a wad of cash.

A/N: Fujitaka is a university teacher, so he's bound to have a lot of spare cash.

Fujitaka gave instructions not be outside later than 10:30 pm as well as the address of Dr. Tofu's clinic. Then he left to visit his old friend, Ono Tofu. Yukito decided to go along with Fujitaka showing interests at trying to learn a bit of first aid. Leaving Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero together.

The Kinomotos and their friends decided to take a tour of Nermina. Touya mentally noticed that nothing much has changed. The group passed by several shops selling knickknacks, books etc. etc. etc. Then they started to pass by several restaurants. One by one their stomachs started to growl except Kero who snuck a lot of helpings of cake and fell asleep in Sakura's bag.

"So where do you three want to eat?" the older Kinomoto asked his younger sister and friends. The three younger kids couldn't decide where to eat.

"I know, let's get take out and eat in the park" suggested Tomoyo

"That's a great idea Tomoyo." Sakura commented

Syaoran and Touya agreed and decided for take out. They went into a nearby restaurant and bought some food and left for Nermina central park. They all settled down in one of the benches at the park and started to eat. Touya and Syaoran eating in silence while Sakura and Tomoyo chatting freely. When lunch was over they cleaned up and were about to leave when they a heard several shouts.

"PERVERT!"

"GET HIM!"

"DIE! YOU OLD TROLL!"

Touya immediately perked up and slightly smiled. There, heading directly at them was a short old man, a handkerchief around his head tied up under his nose carrying a large sack over his back. Behind him were several women, each one carrying a different weapon, from broomsticks to swords. The old man shouting out happily when running.

"What a haul! What a haul!"

Then the four heard another shout.

"SHI SHI HAKODAN!"

A giant ball of green energy impacted at the old man sending at a nearby wall. A tall guy the same age as Touya with raven black hair wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, Chinese black pants and shoes with a yellow bandanna with black polka dots appeared out of nowhere.

The old man peeled himself of the wall showing a deep depression. "Ryoga, you will pay for doing that to me!" the old man said menacingly at the new person who had appeared

"Whatever old man! You have been bothering Akane and the others long enough!" the person referred to as Ryoga snarled

At that moment a woman who looked around 16 with blue-black hair wearing a yellow dress, black shoes and a blue blouse ran up beside Touya. Touya recognized her, it was Akane Tendo and Touya also recognized Ryoga Hibiki also.

Akane had mallet-sama out and was panting heavily. Tomoyo then took up the courage and walked over to Akane and asked.

"Um, excuse me, we were just wondering what's happening here?"

Akane looked at Tomoyo and flashed a friendly smile. "Don't worry about this, it happens daily. I'm Akane Tendo" Akane said as she introduced herself.

"The old man is Happosai and the guy over there is Ryoga." Akane continued

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji; this is my friends, Sakura Kinomoto, her brother Touya and Syaoran Li." Tomoyo responded

Sakura, Syaoran and Touya bowed politely. "Does this happen everyday?" Touya asked as his memories as Ranma started to come back again.

"Yes, they do, that old man is just a pervert. What's weird is that he's a martial artist and just holding a woman's underwear or groping will give extra power." Akane answered

"That's some weird martial arts style." commented Syaoran

"Yeah, what kind of person will be better at a fight by doing that?" asked Sakura as she looked at Ryoga and Happosai as they started to fight.

The women who were chasing Happosai earlier were waiting for the two conclude before attacking the old pervert.

Happosai was getting of tired of fighting with Ryoga, so with one quick attack with his ki enhanced pipe sent the eternally lost boy into the wall. The old master of the anything goes quickly bounded off followed by the women and soon Akane, after saying goodbye to her new friends.

Ryoga peeled himself out of the wall just in time to see Akane wave to Touya. Ryoga being himself assessed this the wrong way.

He immediately shot forward at Touya with a shout.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

Touya immediately grabbed his sister and her friends and leapt out of the way. The ground which they were standing on immediately shattered upon contact with Ryoga's outstretched finger.

Touya immediately went to action he told Sakura and the others to stay down leaving Syaoran to protect them. Ryoga started to throw out his ki enhanced bandanas. Expertly dodging the lethal pieces of clothing Touya immediately cross the distance between him and his opponent.

When he did, the older Kinomoto jumped over Ryoga and gave a shout as he did his attack.

"KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN REVISED! SHIATSU POINT STRIKES!"

Touya's hands started to become blurs as he struck several pressure points on Ryoga's body. Ryoga was about to boast about not feeling any pain when he found out he couldn't move or even. The cursed boy also felt immense pain as he felt his joints pop out of their sockets.

Touya immediately sent Ryoga flying with a simple throw towards where Happosai was going through. After dusting off his hands, Touya immediately checked up on Sakura and the others.

He found that they weren't hurt. "Let's go home you three, before anything else happens." Touya stated as he started headed towards their hotel with Sakura and the others following.

A/N: So what do think about this? R & R Please

Someone from CCS will be in Nermina as well. That will be revealed in future chapters


End file.
